


Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn Janeway #2

by KatLoveFanFic



Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: Kathryn Janeway's second six-word memoir.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn Janeway #2

Kathryn's Six-Word Memoir #2

"She carried his heart and his baby."

**Author's Note:**

> My first J/C baby fic. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
